Changes
by MyWindowIsOpen
Summary: Changes occur in your life everyday. No one knows that better than Bella. Her life will be forever changed after today. They all will. Warning - this story is about 9/11
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. SM does. Thank you to StillDreamind85 & banshee69 for all their help, hand holding & support. All mistakes are mine though. This fic deals with 9/11 and death. If this is a trigger for you please do not read. **

**POV- Jake**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

I don't know what Bella was so jumpy about today? I hate having to run out so early this morning, but I had to get to the office so I could get prepared for an early morning meeting.

I'm hoping it will go as planned and I will make partner today.

This could be the best day of my life. Well, besides the day I married Bella that is, that day would be hard to beat in my opinion.

Pulling into the underground garage of this massive building is still intimidating to me and I've been working here for 4 years now.

The Twin Tower's as they're called, are two massive buildings that intimidate a lot of people and yes I am one of them. Being from a small town and relocating here to have a better life, well you do what you have to do.

I get out of my car and grab my briefcase and head for the elevators. I'm excited to get this day started. I look at my watch. It's barely 7:00 am on September, 11th 2001.

I have a feeling that this is going to be a day that changes my life, forever.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: This is a "Drabble" I do not have a set schedule for updates on the chapters.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I don't own Twilight. Thank to StillDreaming85 & banchee69 for all their help. All mistakes are mine. The previous warning about 9-11 still applies.**

POV- Bella

Bella can't wait to get home with the test to see what it will say. In her heart, she knows she is pregnant, but she wants to take the test to confirm it. She wants this so much. They want this so much. Months of trying have finally paid off, she is sure.

She pulls into the driveway of their ranch style home and parks her car. Grabbing her purse and the test she skips into the house. Laying her stuff down, she heads straight for the bathroom.

Oh gosh is she ever so nervous. Three minutes that's all it takes, but they are the longest three minutes of her life, or so it seems. She sits on the closed toilet lid and tries to wait patiently.

Now her time is up. Three minutes has passed. She wished someone was here to hold her hand, but her husband Jake had to go into work earlier than usual so she is on her own for this.

She stands up and steps toward the sink where the test is laying. Picking up the test she looks at the small window where it indicates to tell if your life is changed forever.

Oh... Two pink lines, Bella says to herself.

I'm pregnant.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. All 9-11 warnings are still in effect. Also I still don't own Twilight!**

POV-Bella

Wow, I can't believe I'm pregnant. I never thought it would happen for us. I mean we are young, but were so in love and we've talked about wanting a family for a while now.

I honestly don't know if I can wait until he gets home to tell him the wonderful news?

I rub my flat tummy and imagine what it will be like to feel the baby kick. This indescribable feeling washes over me and tears start to flood my eyes.

Oh wow... I guess pregnancy hormones start early. I think to myself as I giggle.

I check the time and wonder what I could do for rest of the day?

I have accomplished cleaning the house, took my shower, but I still have nothing else to do. I don't want to hang around here, but I don't have anywhere else to go.

I could call Jake and see if he wants me to bring him some lunch later.

Yes.. I could take him lunch and tell him about the baby. I just know he is going to be so happy about this joyous news and the changes that are headed our way.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Thanks to Kara & Sherry for all the help they have given me. As you all know Twilight is not mine, but the idea of Changes is. All mistakes are mine. All 9-11 warnings apply.**

Pov- Jake

I'm sitting at my desk after one of the most boring meetings in my life, but I have to say it was quite exhilarating. I just walked out of that boardroom the newest partner of Gilliam, Gilliam and Thomas. The most elite and private law firm on the East Coast.

We handle almost everything from Fortune five-hundred businesses to movie stars.

This is a big increase in pay and responsibilities for me.

I can't wait to share this news with Bella, she will be so proud of me I'm sure.

I'm walking around my desk when there's a knock on the door.

I stop to adjust my tie and announce for them to enter.

It's my personal assistant, Dawn.

"Sir, Your wife called while you were in your meeting. She said it wasn't an emergency, but to call her when you got a chance." Dawn informed me.

"Thank you, Dawn, Is that all she said?"

"Yes, sir, it was, but.. ah, she seemed. I don't know? Off?"

"All right, thank you. That will be all."

I guess I better call Bella to see what is going on?


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to Kara & Sherry for all their help. I'd be lost without it. I have to warn you now, if the events from 9-11 trigger you PLEASE do not read! Thank you! **

POV- Bella

"Hello," I answer the phone slightly out of breath. I had to run to grab my cell since I was in the kitchen looking to see if I had anything I could throw together for lunch.

"Hey, sweetheart. Did I catch you at a bad time?"

"No, actually I was just thinking of you."

"Oh, you were and what were you thinking?" Jake's voice took on a husky tone.

Bella laughed. "Not what you're thinking. I actually just considered coming down to visit my sexy husband for lunch. That is if he has time for a visit?"

"Well, I just got out of the meeting."

Bella screamed "That's right, I forgot. How did it go?"

"I got it, Bella. I made partner."

"Wow, Jake. That is wonderful. I am so proud of you."

****BOOM****


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: WARNING- 9-11 triggers possible with this story. Thanks Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight!**

POV- Bella

"Jake what was that noise?"

"I don't know, but it was awfully loud here."

Jake goes to the window and freezes. What he sees has rendered him utterly speechless.

"Bella." He manages to say in a raspy voice.

"Jake, what is it? You're scaring me."

"Turn on the news Bella, and tell me what they say."

"What? Why? What's going on there Jacob?"

Jacob takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly before he speaks.

"Bella, the north tower is on fire. It looks like a plane collided with it.

Bella starts to shake as she runs to the TV, to find the remote to turn it on. Turning on the TV she watches in horror as people run in the streets among smoke and ash.


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't own Twilight. Thank you Kara & Sherry for your help. **** WARNING**** This story gets its M rating due to its graphic content related to the events of 9-11. If this triggers you please do not read! **

**Pov- Bella **

"Bella, tell me what you see."

"I can't describe it Jake. The newscaster thinks it was an accident. A plane crashed into the north tower. It's awful, Jake."

"It looks pretty bad from what I can see. Those poor people."

"I had thought about coming down there later for lunch, but I don't know if I could get through now?"

"It's probably going to be a mess around here for a while sweetheart, it's probably best if you just stay at home. Not that I don't want to see you." He says with a chuckle.

"Of course, I understand. I wouldn't want to get in anyone's way."

"You could never be in my way, but it would be safer for you if you'd stay home."

"Yeah, you're right. So I have some good news for you tonight."

****BOOM****


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. You ladies have been the best. Not only beta & pre-reader, but support system anyone could ask for during this journey. You two rock! I don't own Twilight.. SM does. This story gets its M rating for the tragic & horrific events that took place on 9-11. If this triggers you in any way please do not read!**

**POV-Bella**

The building rumbles and shakes. Jake gets thrown to the floor.

"Oh my gosh, what in the world was that, Jake!?" Bella screams into the phone.

"Jake, are you there?" Her voice is shaking, but she's trying to remain calm.

Jake crawls over and picks up the phone and cradles it to his ear.

"Bella." He manages to rasp out.

Tears are streaming down her face as she stares at the TV.

"Jake, you have to get out of there, NOW!"

"I- I don't know if I can Bella?" His breathing sounded choppy.

"Why- why not Jake?" She cried out.

"What was that, do you know? Was it an explosion?" Pain obvious in his voice.

She paused. Not knowing how to answer him. "No, there was another plane, Jake.

It crashed into your building."


	9. Chapter 9

Thank you to Sherry & Kara. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.

POV- Jake

"Another plane. That can't be, right? Bella are you sure?" Jake is stunned.

He goes to stand up and stumbles over and falls back down. He doesn't know if it's from the fall, hitting his head or the anxiety he is feeling, but he knows something just isn't right.

"Bella, sweetheart can you try to calm down and listen to me for a minute?" He runs his hand through his hair when he feels something wet. Pulling a shaky hand down to look, he notices it is covered in blood.

"Okay, I'm listening. What do you want me to do?" She sniffs and wipes at her eyes.

"Make some calls and try to find out what's going on. We might lose our phone service here, but I want you to know that I'm all right."

"You're hurt. I- I can tell by the sound of your voice." She chokes back a sob.

"I fell and I hit my head. I think my leg might be broken too, but I'll be okay." If only he could assure himself of that.

"Jake, I was going to wait and tell you in person, but I don't want to wait. I- I have something important I need to- to tell you. Something that I know will make you so happy."

"What is it, sweetheart? I need some good news right now." He tries to make light of his situation.

Bella takes a deep breath and blows it out quickly.

"I'm pregnant."


	10. Chapter 10

Thank you to Sherry & Kara. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.

POV- Edward

I arrived at the fire hall about an hour before my shift was to begin. I wanted to sit around and relax, maybe eat something before I had to worry about all the bad that could possibly go down.

Walking into the community living room, I pick up the remote and turn the TV on. There's nothing of interest on, but it doesn't matter because I just want the noise anyway.

I make my way into the kitchen and look in the fridge. Great there's some leftover meatloaf from last night's supper. I guess I'll just heat that up since there's no one else in here that wants to claim it.

I sit in front of the TV eating my food, watching re-runs of SpongeBob. Hey, I'm a grown man, but who doesn't love SpongeBob?

When all of a sudden a newscast interrupts the program.

What the hell is going on? I mutter to myself.

A plane has just crashed into the North Tower and our alarms are going off.

I jump to my feet and run to grab my gear.

I have a feeling this is going to be a day I will never forget.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you to Sherry & Kara. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read. **

POV- Edward

We approach the site with our lights and sirens blaring.

What I see when we roll to a stop is something the academy just can not prepare you for.

Destruction. Pure and utter destruction along with chaos. People are running in an attempt to flee the devastation. I am shocked, frozen for a few seconds as I take it all in. The flames are licking at the building as thick blackish-gray smoke pours out like a witches cauldron. I can hear my heart thumping in my ears. It's like I am having an out of body experience.

Is this even real?

I shake myself out of the shock I was in and I get to work, running up to the rig to grab the water hose.

"Cullen make sure to secure a fire line!" The Chief barks out at me.

"Yes sir!" I yell, as I run around the rig to ensure that people are moving away from the fire line.

Newton is pulling a hotline when I return so I make sure there are no kinks in the hose.

As I am straightening out the final kink, there's a massive explosion and I get thrown to the ground.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you to Sherry & Kara. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

**POV- Edward**

I push myself up off the ground and straighten up. What the fuck was that? I scrub my hand over my face and look around.

"Chief is everyone okay." I try to take a head count, but it's so chaotic it's difficult to make out who's who.

The Chief said everyone is alright. I am relieved because these guys are like my family.

When I signed on as a career firefighter, I didn't know I'd sign on for a company that has some of the most honorable men and women I have ever met. They have truly become my family.

I look up and I can not believe my eyes. Another plane. It can't be.

I am astonished at what my eyes are witnessing. It's one thing to witness one plane that has collided into one of the World Trade Center towers, but to stand here and observe two planes crashing into two buildings is inconceivable.

I rush over to the Chief and ask him, "Do you want me to grab a drop tank and head in, see if we can evacuate some people?"

The Chief nods and looks me in the eye. "Be alert and mindful of your surroundings. Extract people if you can, but Cullen- don't try to be a hero. We need you, son." He said sincerely.

He slapped me on the back and sent me into the raging inferno. I just pray I can make it out alive.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

**POV- Bella**

Pregnant. Did I hear her, right? "Bella," Jake holds his head. "Are you sure?" He mummers.

She can't help the small laugh that escapes her mouth as she shakes her head. "Yes, I - I have thought I might be for a few weeks now. I went this morning, to get a test. It was positive sweetheart. Jake, I didn't want to tell you this way. I wanted to plan something special so I could surprise you." Her voice was almost a whisper at the end.

"Oh Bella, the only thing I'm upset about is that I can't be there to hug you right now. I am so thrilled. Don't worry your pretty little head about how you told me. The thing is, we're having a baby and I am beyond happy about that."

"You have always known how to make me feel better Jake. Now, you just need to get out of there and get home to me."

"I will do everything I can Bella to make sure that you and the baby are taken care of."

"I know you will take care of us Jake."

"Jake- are you there? Jake, can you - can you hear me?" Tears cloud her vision as she realizes she has lost contact with her husband.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

**POV- Jake**

"Hello? Can you hear me?" Damn it, we lost the phone connection. Fuck, I knew we would.

Blowing out a big breath he tries to make his way over to the window.

It's slow going due to his broken right leg and the woozy feeling he has in his head.

Once he reaches the window, he wishes he hadn't. "Oh, dear Lord," Jake says in a whispered voice as he sits and stares out the window.

Rocking back and forth holding himself, trying to keep his eyes open. He tries to think of his wife and the future they could have. He sees her stomach round with their baby as he stands behind her, rubbing her belly, telling her how much he loves them both. It makes him smile. A tear slides down his cheek and then another. He knows there is something wrong, but he is trying to hold on for her, for them.

The room is getting darker, even though, the sun is out.

"Hello, is anyone in there?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

POV- Edward

"Hello, is anyone in there?" I call out through the door. I stopped to listen and could hear a muffled sound. I think someone might be in there, I think to myself.

I take a step back, raise my right leg and kick the door. I have to do this two more times before it finally gives way enough to allow me to gain entry into the room.

I step in slowly as I look around the room trying to see if I can locate where the noise was coming from. When my eyes scan to the right, laying next to the window, I see him.

I walk over to him, and I crouch down. I check his pulse, and its weak. "Sir." I give him a light shake. "Can you hear me?"

He opens his eyes and looks at me with what I can only describe as fear mixed with confusion.

"I'm here to help. I'm a firefighter. Can you tell me your name?"

He tries to sit up, but can't manage it on his own. He is shaking pretty bad. He takes a deep breath before he tries to speak. Pain is evident in his voice, "My name is Jake- Jacob Black."

"Well, Mr. Black my name is Edward, let's see if we can get you out of here?"


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

POV- Edward

"Do you think you can stand?" I ask him, but I know he is in pretty bad shape just by looking at him. The amount of blood that seems to have come from his head laceration alone tells me he needs medical attention- stat!

"Mr. Black- Sir, do you think you can stand?" I ask him again.

He seems to gather his mental bearings enough answer me.

"I can try, but I think my leg is broken. Also, I- I don't think I'm going to make it. Just leave me here and get out of here, save yourself Edward."

"Now what kind of firefighter would I be if I did that Mr. Black?"

"Please, call me Jake."

"Okay then, Jake let's see if we can't get you up and out of here. Put your arm around me, when I count to three we will stand you up on your good leg. Sound like a plan?"

Jake just nods his head and on the count of three, I have him upright.

Moving toward the door is slow going with him having the use of only one leg and a possible concussion.

"Talk to me Jake," I tell him in order to keep him awake. "Do you have any family?"

He lets out a gut wrenching sob, and I stop because I think I have hurt him somehow.

"Bella- she's my wife." He manages to say.

"That's a beautiful name, Jake." I offer him a small smile as we start to walk.

"She's beautiful, and we just found out this morning- she's pregnant."

I close my eyes for a brief second. "That's great news, congratulations."

"Edward, we both know I'm not going to make it."

"Don't say that, man. You're going to be fine. I'm going to get you out of here and to your wife, you'll be good as new."

"I appreciate you telling me that, but I don't know who you're trying to convince, yourself or me?"

I stop to readjust his arm up over my neck. "I'm not trying to convince anyone of anything. I am going to get you out of here, and I promise you that."

"Speaking of promises, Edward. Will you promise me something?" His breathing is ragged.

"What is it? What do you want me to promise?" Curiosity is evident in my tone.

"I- I want you to take care of Bella."

"What?"

"Please… she's pregnant, and she will need someone to look after her."

"Jake, she will have someone. She will have you." I try to sound convincing.

He lets out a small gasping laugh. "That's bullshit and you know it. Promise me, Edward… Please!" His voice shakes but, I can tell he is being sincere. How can I say yes to such a request, but how can I refuse?

"Of course - of course, Jake. I'd be honored to look after your wife and baby."

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

**POV-Edward**

"Thank You."

That's the last thing Jake manages to say before he loses consciousness. I'm not a small man by any means, but getting him out of here is going to prove to be a challenge.

I pick Jake up and put him in a fireman's carry. I make my way down the stairs as quickly and safely as I can with a grown man thrown across my back, no matter how much training you have this isn't an easy task .

My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest. My legs are straining from all the extra weight. My breathing is labored, from the exertion of having to climb all the stairs. Plus the air isn't good due to the smoke. I think I'm running on pure adrenaline right now.

All I can do is keep replaying what Jake said to me up in his office.

"I- I want you to take care of Bella."

"Please… she's pregnant, and she will need someone to look after her."

I just keep replaying it over and over in my head. What did I agree to? Before I realize it, I hit the last step and sprint out into smoke filled chaos to look for help.

I ease Jake down off my back onto a gurney that a couple of paramedics have wheeled over to me.

They immediately start checking him over, preparing for an IV line. Asking me about his personal information and what I had observed.

They even want to check me over to ensure I don't have smoke inhalation.

"Don't worry about me." I tell them. "Get him out of here as quickly as you can, okay. I - I don't want to see him decline any more than he already has."

"I'll be honest with you, it doesn't look too good. His blood pressure isn't good and his pupils are fixed and dilated." The paramedic working on him said with a pityingly look on his face.

Running my hand through my hair and gripping it tight, I tell them. "Just do all that you can do for him. He just found out this morning he's going to be a father."

With a single nod, they start to load Jake into the ambulance. I walk over to it so I can shut the doors for them. Once the doors are secure I give a swift rap on the door to let them know they're set. I can see Jake through the glass in the back. I lay my hand on the glass. As the ambulance starts to pull away my hand falls down to my side as I whisper the promise I intend to keep.

"I promise you Jake, I will."


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

I am sick with worry since I lost the connection with Jake earlier. I feel like I am going out of my mind pacing a continual path from the TV to bay windows that face our front yard. Hoping beyond hope that I will see him come walking up the sidewalk and through the front door.

Anxiety twists and turns in my stomach, rolling like a tidal wave about to crash on the shore. I want to know what is going on. No, that's not true. I need to know what's going on.

I grip my cell phone tighter in my left hand, bringing it up to my chest, wrapping my right arm around my waist. Maybe on some unconscious level I'm trying to hold myself together, while I pray for some kind of good news about my husband.

I'm startled out of my musings by the ring of my phone and nearly launch it across the room, I am so nervous. With shaky hands I manage to push accept even though I do not recognize the number.

'Hello." I manage to croak out due to all the crying I've been doing.

"Hello, my name is Mary, I'm a nurse here at NYU hospital. I'm looking for the nearest relative of Jacob Black."

"Hello- yes, I'm his wife. Is he there, is he okay, is he hurt, can I speak to him?"

"Ma'am, I'm sorry I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I have been so stressed and upset since all this has happened, I - I just can't think straight. My name is Isabella, but everyone calls me Bella."

"It's all understandable Bella, there's no need to apologize. Now, is there anyone that can bring you down to the hospital? I think you should get here as quickly as you can."

"Umm, I have my car Mary I can drive myself." Why would she want someone else to drive me?

"Bella, I must advise you to have someone bring you. I don't think it would be a good idea for you to come by yourself." Her voice was soft and sympathetic.

I started shaking my head. "No, that's okay everyone is working. Ummm…" Looking around and not knowing what I was looking for. "I'll drive myself, be there shortly. Tell him not to worry, kay?" I said absentmindedly.

"Bella." Mary took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, but be careful."

"I will and thank you for calling to let me know he's there. I really appreciate it."

"You're welcome, Bella. I'll see you soon."

"Yes, I'm on my way out the door as we speak, bye." Grabbing my purse and keys I head outside, turning to lock the door before I leave. I rushed to my car as fast as I could. I had to get to the hospital so I could check on Jake.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you to Kara & Sherry. I don't own Twilight. The subject matter of 9-11 is what gives it a M rating, so if you're triggered by that then please do not read.**

**POV-Bella**

I pull up at the hospital, park my car, get out and make my way to the entrance. I walk up to the desk, look around for someone to assist me. I'm not normally an impatient person, but I really want to get back there to where Jake is. Drumming my fingers on the desk, I look up at the clock on the wall. Great I've been standing here 10 minutes now.

"Hello." I tap my knuckles on the desk. "I need some assistance up here, please."

A slightly older woman with shoulder length brown hair and tired eyes comes into view.

"I'm sorry, were slammed here and I was trying to help in the back. How may I help you?" She

seems somber, but I can't really blame her with all the tragedy I'm sure she's seen today.

"Yes, I received a call a while ago to come down here concerning my husband. He was brought in for something, but I'm not exactly sure what happened to him."

"Okay, I can look him up for you. What's his name?"

"Jake Black. Well, it's Jacob Black. She called him by Jacob when she called me."

As she was typing on her keyboard an odd expression passes over her face, but she shifts back into her professional mode and turns her attention toward me.

"I'm sorry, but do you mind waiting here just a moment while I go see if I can find someone that can assist you with information about your husband?"

"I don't understand why you just can't tell me where he is? I mean all I want to do is go to him, keep him company while he's in here. Why won't you tell me where he is?" My voice was escalating to the point I was almost screaming at her, but I was trying to calm myself.

"What's going on out here? This is a hospital and not some sporting event." A well dressed man wearing a white coat spoke as he approached us. I could only assume he was a doctor here.

"I'm just trying to find out where my husband is and no one seems to want to tell me. Can you tell me where he is or why people around here find it so difficult to do their job? What's your name by the way?" I was so agitated and scared I was snapping at everyone. I don't mean to be a bitch, but damn it, I'm a wreck.

He steps forward extending his hand, "I'm Dr. Johnson and you are?" He raises an eyebrow at me.

I shake his hand and introduce myself. "Isabella Black, but you can call me Bella."

"Black- as in Jacob Black?" A deep V furrows his brow.

I let out a sigh of relief because finally we're getting somewhere. "Yes, he's my husband. I was called and told to come down here. Can you take me to where he is?"

"Mrs. Black, we need to talk somewhere more- private."


End file.
